


3000 worms in a trenchcoat

by Cathalinaheart



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Crack, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathalinaheart/pseuds/Cathalinaheart
Summary: Two silly poems inspired by mizzy's WORMS and her talk about Steve Rogers being 3000 worms in a trenchcoat.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 29





	1. I.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mizzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizzy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Where Our Restless Monsters Sleep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21560614) by [Mizzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizzy/pseuds/Mizzy). 



> I don't really have anything to say except go read the fic that inspired this madness, it's amazing.

3000 worms in a trenchcoat  
Are off fighting Galactus cutthroat.  
An ice-pick is their chosen weapon  
They spit it out to threaten:  
"I could eat you just like that.  
So run away you stupid gnat"

But Galactus strikes and breaks them apart  
"We all are Steve Rogers in our heart!"  
Only one needs to survive  
And eat Galactus' brain in strive.  
They want to come home to Tony  
Cause they know the endgame is Stony


	2. II

3000 worms in a trenchcoat  
Desperately trying to stay afloat.  
They've cruelly been dropped in the ocean.  
Their getting sick from the motion.

But look their savior's here,  
No need for further fear.  
Iron Man's come to save them  
The unibeam a shining gem.

They wormed their way into his heart  
He couldn't bare to stay apart.  
So Cap-Worm gets a happy end  
Let's hope that sets a brand new trend.


End file.
